The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wespecamaria’.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Südlohn, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Petunia cultivars with spherical growth habit, medium-sized flowers and attractive flower coloration.
The new Petunia originated from a planned cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2000 of a proprietary Petunia×hybrida seedling selection identified as code number 99K7878, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Petunia×hybrida seedling selection identified as code number 99Fa001, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia was selected by the Inventor from the progeny resulting from the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in Südlohn, Germany since 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.